Return of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
by the last red ranger
Summary: After the events of Countdown To Destruction, everyone had thought that Zordon was gone. But they were wrong. He had transferred his energy into a newborn baby on Eltar. But Lord Zedd's powers were transferred into the baby's twin! Updated title!
1. Prologue

Summary: After the events of Countdown To Destruction, everyone had thought that Zordon was gone. But everyone was wrong. He had transferred his energy into a newborn baby on Eltar. But Lord Zedd's powers were transferred into the baby's twin. And an epic battle between good and evil begins.

Disclaimer: I dont own any part of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and you don't either! All I own is the upgraded costumes, powers, and zords. Oh yeah, and the plot!

Prologue(Pilot)

"Andros hurry, you must destroy my energy tube! Time is running out." Andros had just defeated Ecliptor as Zordon said," Andros, listen to me. It is your duty as a Power Ranger to save the universe. Now is the time." Not even stopping to say goodbye, Andros was quick into destroying the energy tube thus vanquishing all the evil in the world. But that couldn't stop the fact that Zordon was gone forever.

Or was he? No he wasn't. This was an assumption. As the glass surrounding Zordon was destroyed, and in a way, Zordon's energy was freed. His energy traveled all the way back to Eltar and transferred to the first life form it came upon. And this life form was a newborn baby by the name of Xanto. A baby with knowledge and power beyond anyone's comprehension. A baby with a destiny to save the planet Earth from someone as powerful as him. Someone with the same knowledge, the same power. Someone who was as evil as Xanto was good- his twin brother Apollo. Lord Zedd's evil energy had followed Zordon's energy to his home planet and manifested himself into the young boy. But as Lord Zedd's evil energy was transferred into Apollo, something went wrong. Apollo survived but was scarred. A gash on the left side of his face ran from his forehead down to his cheek. And that was the start of it all. The rivalry. The battles. The pain and suffering. The loss.

* * *

Please review. This is my first story and I was very reluctant in posting it.


	2. The Rangers Return

Summary: After the events of Countdown To Destruction, everyone had thought that Zordon was gone. But everyone was wrong. He had transferred his energy into a newborn baby on Eltar. But Lord Zedd's powers were transferred into the baby's twin. And an epic battle between goodand evil begins.

Disclaimer: These guys aren't mine so don't sue me!

Chapter 1

The boys grew up the best as friends. All throughout their life they stuck by each other. The energies could not take over the boys yet. Zordon and Zedd had to gain strength before they had the ability to reveal themselves from the inner depths of the boys' minds. That is until their 20th birthday. On that day, the power finally gained enough strength to show themselves. Xanto gained the memories of Zordon's life, and Apollo gained the memories of Zedd. However Apollo's behavior, his thoughts, his dreams were also affected. They were horrible visions of evil. As soon as the energy emerged Apollos face started changing. Little differences could be seen in his features that caused him to resemble Lord Zedd even in appearances. Lord Zedd's staff came flying to him as he grasped it firmly in his hand, cackling. But before leaving he yelled to his brother, "I am going to finish Lord Zedd's job of trying to destroy Earth!" And then Apollo left. Off to search for monsters to do his bidding.

His voice rang in Xanto's ears and Xanto then knew what he had to do. He had to go to Earth and make an elite team of Power Rangers to stop the evil that was coming. And he left as soon as possible to recruit what needed to be the best team of power rangers in the galaxy. Eventually, he had all the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers with him. There Was Tommy as the White Ranger, Jason as the Red Ranger, Rocky as the Blue Ranger, Aisha as the Yellow ranger, Adam as the Black Ranger, and finally Kimberly as the Pink Ranger.

Xanto was immediately questioned upon the meeting. Xanto recounted them the whole story about his evil brother and him.

Tommy questioned," So Zordon's not gone?"

"Yes, he is gone, but his energy, powers, and his memories were transferred into me," He replied

"I assume you still have your power coins." said Xanto. They all nodded.

"But I have a red power coin, and there can't be _two _Red Rangers." commented Rocky.

"Don't worry! I picked up Billy's power coin from Aquitar on the way here." replied Xanto.

With Zordon's powers, Xanto summoned a new command center. Inside he took the Ranger's morphers and upgraded them so they would have more power and more equipped weapons and suits. Later he also summoned the old Megazord's and gave them more power. The rangers were happy to get their Ranger powers again. Thus began of a new team of old Power Rangers!

Please review!


End file.
